If Kagura Were A Boy
by kyosgirl411
Summary: A songfic. Sort of. It's the song 'If I were a Boy'. Kyo is with Tohru, Kagura confronts him with her feelings. Kyo decides he's not the guy he wants to be.


Kagura walked alone through the dense, dark forest in solitude. She shivered at the cold and cursed herself for not wearing a jacket. Tommorrow, Kyo and Tohru would depart. It was bothersome to think of Kyo being so far away, married to her good friend, Tohru. As she approached the house, walking carefully over the stepping stones, she sighed sadly.

She rasped on the door softly, before being greeted by Tohru. "KAGURA-CHAN!!!" Tohru exclaimed. "Are you here to see Kyo-kun? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you! KYOOOOOOO-KUNNNNN" Tohru called.

"Tohru? Would you mind if I talked to Kyo alone for a bit?" Tohru calmed down, smiling softly, and nodded as Kyo decended the stairs.

"I'll go make snacks," Tohru said, wandering off to the kitchen.

"Kyo," Kagura sat on the couch and motioned for him to do the same. "I thought it would be good to tell you this before you go, I know you love Tohru, but I still love you too." Kagura was getting emotional. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll always love you, Kyo and, and," her voice broke, "I want you so bad, Kyo! It hurts me to live every day knowing that you won't ever love me back." Kyo looked concerned, yet he could never understand. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, Kyo!!!" she wailed, falling to her knees. "IT HURTS SO MUCH KNOWING I CAN'T BE WITH YOU!!! It also hurts knowing you'll never feel this way. You'll never understand how I feel, yet you'll pity me for your whole life! That's not what I want! I WANT YOU!!!

"I need you, and until you understand, I cant forgive you." Kagura stood up, wiping her tears and sniffing away her runny nose. She knew she was stronger than this. She wished that she was stronger than this. "If I were a boy, I'd understand how you can just let me feel like this. I'd know how it feels to watch someone break in front of me, and stand there, not caring." She turned around, pulling her backpack securly on her back, and exited the room. She left Kyo where he was, stunned and depressed.

Kagura walked back out the door she came in, leaving a confused Tohru standing there. Tohru walkedd to the livingroom with the statue of Kyo. "What happened, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"I don't Know" Kyo sturuggled.

"What happened to Kagura?"

"She said she still loved me and I didn't understand."

"Do you?" Tohru asked the boy who still hadn't moved anything but his mouth since she entered.

"Do I what?"

"Understand?"

"Yes." Kyo said firmly.

"THEN TELL HER!!!" Tohru screamed, "RUN AFTER HER!!! SHOW HER YOU UNDERSTAND!!!" Kyo didn't say anything to this, he just dashed through the door.

Kagura sprinted through the forrest as fast as possible, tears streaking her face, staining her cheeks. "KAGURA!!!" She heard a voice call. "WAIT!!!" Kagura haulted. Kyo put a hand on her shoulder. "I do understand, Kagura-nee-chan" Kagura jumped at her childhood name. "You're right, won't ever know how it feels to have a broken heart, or love someone who's as rude to me as I was to you, but I do understand that I'm sorry." Kagura stood, amazed at his words, tears still running down her face.

"Kyo, I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you this time. You hurt me, Kyo, and it's going to take someone else to fix me. Someone who can love me, someone I can love." Kyo smiled.

"Well, I suppose that is true." Kyo leaned down and kissed her cheek in a sisterly way. "I hope you find love, you deserve it." Kagura thanked him and handed him a note before dashing into the black abyss of forrest. Kyo read the cover of the note,

'Read when you're alone'

Kyo jogged back home and snuck in the house and up to his room. He locked the door and sat on his bed, opening the note.

'**But you're just a boy,**

**you don't understand,**

**how it feels to love a girl,**

**someday you'll wish you were a better man'**

He closed the note as he heard a light knock on his door. "Kyo-kun" Tohru said, as Kyo got up to unlock his door. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, but I have something to say first, I'm sorry if I don't listen to you enough. I love you, and I want you to be happy. I don't understand your thinking so, if I do something wrong, please tell me." This got Tohru crying.

"THAT'S SO SWEET," she wailed, "I love you! –OH- that's right! I came in here to tell you goodnight! She kissed his cheek and walked out of his room.

"I swear I'll be a better man," He whispered, knowing she was out of earshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song.


End file.
